waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Hercules/International
Hercules has been dubbed into many languages, mainly in 1997. Danish * Unge Herkules (young Hercules) - Laus Høybye * Voksen Herkules (adult Hercules) - Jens Jacob Tychsen * Megara - Trine Dyrholm * Philoktetes - Lars Knutzon * Hades - Henning Jensen * Zeus - Aage Haugland * Hera - Ann Hjort * Pine (Pain) - Donald Andersen * Plage (Panic) - Thomas Mørk * Amfitryon - Jørgen Teytaud * Alkmene - Kirsten Cenius * Lachesis - Bente Eskesen * Hermes - Lasse Lunderskov * Kalliope - Susanne Wiig Kalvåg * Kilo - Julie Mortensen * Terpsikore - Pia Trøjgård * Thalia - Bebiane Bøje * Nessos - Peter Aude * Fortælleren (The Narrator) - Henning Moritzen * Additional voices: Peter Zhelder, Andreas Hviid, Sonny Lahhey, Jonathan Gøransson, Lars Thiesgaard, Julian Thiesgaard Kellermann, Daniel Kellermann, Peter Aude, Bente Eskesen, Grethe Mogensen, Peter Røschke, Marie Schjeldal, Amalie Alstrup, Julie Lund, Lasse Lunderskov, Nis Bank-Mikkelsen & Vibeke Dueholm European Spanish * Joven Hércules (young Hercules) - Rafael Alonso Naranjo Jr. (speaking) * Joven Hércules (young Hercules) - Ferrán González (singing) * Hércules - Sergio Zamora * Filoctetes - Jordi Vila * Hades - Pep Antón Muñoz * Megara - Nuria Mediavilla (speaking) * Megara - Celia Vergara (singing) * Zeus - Claudio Rodríguez * Hera - María Luisa Solá * Pena (Pain) - Juan Fernández * Pánico (Panic) - Pep Sais * Talía - Helen Quiroga * Terpsicore - Cani González * Melpómene - Paula Bas * Clío - María Caneda * Calíope - Mercedes Montalá (speaking) * Calíope - Susan Martín (singing) * Hermes - Joan Pera * Iticles - Ángel de Gracia * Nesso - Juan Carlos Gustems * Narrador (Narrator) - Paco Hernández Finnish * Nuori Herkules (young Hercules) - Antti L J. Pääkkönen (speaking) * Nuori Herkules (young Hercules) - Mika Turunen * Aikuinen Herkules (adult Hercules) - Jarkko Tamminen * Megara - Laura Voutilainen * Philoctetes - Eero Saarinen * Hades - Seppo Pääkkönen * Zeus - Esa Saario * Hera - Rinna Paatso * Piina (Pain) - Mikko Kivinen * Paniikki (Panic) - Vesa Vierikko * Muusa Kalliope (Muse Calliope) - Eija Ahvo * Muusa Melpomene (Muse Melpomene) - Ami Aspelund * Muusa Thaleia (Muse Thalia) - Sinikka Sokka * Muusa Terpsikhore (Muse Terpsichore) - Pirjo Aittomäki * Muusa Kleio (Muse Clio) - Pirjo Aittomäki * Nessos (Nessus) - Veeti Kallio * Hermes - Antti Pääkkönen * Amphitryon - Eero Sinikannel * Alcmene - Maija-Liisa Peuhu * Lachesis - Maija-Liisa Peuhu * Atropos - Inkeri Wallenius * Clotho - Titta Jokinen * Kertoja (Narrator) - Lars Svedberg * Additional voices: Ossi Ahlapuro, Antony Bentley - Tuomas Oksanen, Petri Liski, Ossi Kirmonen, Pekka Lehtosaari, Wernen Väki, Rinna Paatso & Hannele Karppinen French * Hercule jeune - Emmanuel Garijo * Hercule - Emmanuel Garijo * Philoctète - Patrick Timsit * Hadés - Dominique Collignon-Maurin * Mégara - Mimi Félixine * Peine (Pain) - Éric Métayer * Panique (Panic) - Éric Métayer * Zeus - Benoît Allemane * Héra - Sophie Deschaumes * Amphitryon - Jean Lescot * Alcmène - Rosine Cadoret * Hermès - Patrice Dozier * Atropos - Perrette Pradier * Lachèsis - Jacqueline Staup * Clotho - Colette Venhard * Calliope - Mimi Félixine * Clio - Norma Ray * Melpomène - Jessica Parker * Terpsichore - Debbie Davis * Thalie - Assitan Dembele * Un Cyclope - Michel Barbey * Un Titan - Michel Barbey * Nessus - Marc Alfos * Démétrius - Said Amadis * Ithicles - Charles Pestel * Narrateur (Narrator) - Jean Davy * Villageois: Georges Aubert, Jacques Ciron et Michel Vocoret * Voix additionnelles: Annie Didion, Jean-Loup Horwitz, Stéphane Marais, Charlyne Pestel et Véronique Rivière French Canadian * Hercule jeune (young Hercules) - Hugolin Chevrette (speaking) * Hercule jeune - Joel Legendre (singing) * Hercule - Antoine Durand * Phil - Luis de Cespedes * Hadès - Jean-Luc Montminy * Meg - Céline Bonnier (speaking) * Meg - Dominique Faure (singing) * Peine (Pain) - Bernard Fortin * Panique (Panic) - François Sasseville * Zeus - Marcel Sabourin * Héra - Élise Bertrand * Hermès - Sébastien Dhavernas * Amphitryon - Aubert Pallascio * Alcmène - Elizabeth Lesieur * Arès - Hubert Gagnon * Première Parque - Elizabeth Chouvalidzé * Deuxième Parque - Lenie Scoffié * Troisième Parque - Arlette Sanders * Muse Calliope - Sylvie Boucher * Muse Clio - Julie Massicotte * Muse Terpsichore - Mary Lou Gauthier * Muse Thalia - Julie Leblanc * Muse Melpomene - Lina Boudreau * Muse Melpomene - Lana Carbonneau * Nessus - Jean Fontaine * Apollon - Jacques Lavallée * Démétrios - André Montmorency * Marchand - André Montmorency * Thébain - Lenie Scoffié * Thébain - Arlette Sanders * Cyclope - Benoît Marleau * Peine (enfant) - Gabrielle Dhavernas * Panique (enfant) - Kim Jalabert * Homme à l'agora - Louis-Georges Girard * Garçon à l'agora - Nicolas Pense * Narrateur (Narrator) - Vincent Davy German * Junger Hercules (young Hercules) - Dominik Auer (speaking) * Junger Hercules (young Hercules - Fredrik Lycke (singing) * Hercules - Til Schweiger * Megara - Jasmin Tabatabai * Philoctetes - Mogens von Gadow * Hades - Arne Elsholtz * Pech (Pain) - Stefan Jürgens * Schwefel (Panic) - Mirco Nontschew * Zeus - Wolfgang Dehler * Hera - Viktoria Brams * Muse Thalia - Jocelyn C. Smith * Muse Klio - Tina Schitto * Muse Kalliope - Katrin Fröhlich (speaking) * Muse Kalliope - Sabine Hettich (singing) * Muse Melpomene - Ute Becker * Muse Terpsichore - Sandra Schwittau (speaking) * Muse Terpsichore - Gundula Ulbrich (singing) * Amphitryon - Klaus Abramowsky * Alkmene - Ute Cremer * Clotho - Hannelore Gray * Atropos - Eva Maria Bayerwaltes * Lachesis - Eva Gelb * Hermes - Osman Ragheb * Nessus - Oliver Stritzel * Erzähler (The Narrator) - Alexander Kerst Icelandic * Unglingur Herkúles (Teenager Hercules) - Ólafur Egilsson (speaking) * Unglingur Herkúles (Teenager Hercules) - Gísli Magnason (singing) * Herkúles (Hercules) - Valur Freyr Einarsson * Hades - Egill Ólafsson * Fílótetes (Philoctetes) - Guðmundur Ólafsson * Megga (Megara) - Selma Björnsdóttir * Kalliópa (Calliope) - Rut Reginalds * Melpómena (Melpomene) - Sigríður Beinteinsdóttir * Þalía (Thalia) - Berglind Björk Jónsdóttir * Terpsíkora (Terpsichore) - Sigríður Guðnadóttir * Klió (Clio) - Guðrún Gunnarsdóttir * Pínir (Pain) - Þórhallur Laddi Sigurðsson * Pati (Panic) - Bjarni Haukur Þórsson * Seifur (Zeus) - Pétur Einarsson * Hera - Þórdís Arnljótsdóttir * Hermes - Þórhallur Laddi Sigurðsson * Amfítríon (Amphytrion) - Rúrik Haraldsson * Alkímena (Alcmene) - Edda Heiðrún Backman * Norn Atrópos (Fate Atropos) - Þórdís Arnljótsdóttir * Norn Klóþó (Fate Clotho) - Steinunn Ólína Þorsteinsdóttir * Norn Lakkisís (Fate Lachesis) - Inga María Valdimarsdóttir * Apollo - ? * Nessus, the Centaur - Steinn Ármann Magnússon * Demetrius, the Pot Maker - Eggert Þorleifsson * Ithicles - ? * Cyclop - ? * Sögumaður (Narrator) - Ragnar Bjarnason * Additional voices: Eggert Þorleifsson, Hilmir Snær Guðnason, Hrund Einarsdóttir, Páll Pálsson, Arnar Andrésson, Þór Túlíníus, Eiríkur Júlíusson, Steinn Ármann Magnússon, Agnar Már Júlíusson, Selma Björnsdóttir, Edda Heiðrún Backman, Steinunn Ólína Þorsteinsdóttir & Inga María Valdimarsdóttir Mexican Spanish * Joven Hércules (young Hercules) - Victor Mares Jr. (speaking) * Joven Hércules (young Hercules) - Antonio Benavides * Hércules - Ricky Martin * Filoctetes - Marcos Valdés * Hades - Rubén Trujillo * Megara - Tatiana * Zeus - Guillermo Romano * Hera - Beatriz Aguirre * Pena (Pain) - Javier Rivero * Pánico (Panic) - Gabriel Cobayassi * Talía - María del Sol * Terpsicore - Dulce Guerrero (speaking) * Terpsicore - Mirna Garza (singing) * Melpómene - Ruth Howard * Clío - Blanca Flores * Calíope - Rebeca Manríquez (speaking) * Calíope - Vicky Gutiérrez (singing) * Hermes - Moisés Palacios * Iticles - Genaro Vásquez * Nesso - Octavio Rojas * Narrador (Narrator) - Carlos Magaña Norwegian * Unge Herkules (young Hercules) - Aksel Hennie (speaking) * Unge Herkules (young Hercules) - Per Christian Indrehus (singing) * Herkules (Hercules) - Håvard Bakke * Megara - Iren Reppen (speaking) * Megara - Anita Hegerland (singing) * Filoktetes (Philoctetes) - Anders Halto * Hades - Nils Ole Oftebro * Pine (Pain) - Øystein Bache * Panikk (Panic) - Rune Gokstad * Muse Kalliope (Calliope) - Rita Eriksen * Muse Melpomene - Grethe Svensen * Muse - Thalia - Kari Iveland * Muse Terpsikore (Terpsichore - Christine Meyer * Muse Klio (Clio) - Elisabeth Moberg * Zeus - Lasse Kolstad * Hera - Unn Vibeke Hol * Hermes - Kim Fangen * Amfitryon (Amphytrion) - Harald Mæle * Alkmene (Alcmene) - Inger Teien * Skjebnegudinne Atropos (Fate Atropos) - Inger Teien * Skjebnegudinne Lakesis (Fate Lachesis) - Sigrun Enge * Skjebnegudinne Kloto (Fate Clotho) - Unn Vibeke Hol * Nessos (Nessus) - Ivar Nørve * Additional voices: Peter Garden, Anders Dahlberg, Jostein Kirkeby-Garstad, Christoffer Staib, Nils Martin Crawford, Gaute Skjegstad, Harald Mæle, Lena Meieran, Trond Brænne, Ivar Nørve, Inger Teien, Kristin Oftedal, Benedikte Kruse & Hallvard Lydvo Swedish * Unge Herkules (Young Hercules) - Nick Atkinson (speaking) * Unge Herkules (Young Hercules) - Stefan Nykvist (singing) * Herkules - Niclas Wahlgren * Megara/Meg - Myrra Malmberg * Filoktetes/Fille (Philoctetes/Phil) - Peter Harryson * Hades - Dan Ekborg * Skrik och Panik (Pain & Panic) - Johan Ulveson * Kalliope - Anki Albertsson * Thalia - Gladys del Pilar * Melpomene - Vivian Cardinal * Terpsichore - Sharon Dyall * Klio - Sussie Eriksson * Zeus - Max von Sydow * Hera - Louise Raeder * Nessos (Nessus) - Johan Hedenberg * Hermes - Anders Öjebo * Amfitryon - Ingemar Carlehed * Alkmene - Marie Kuhler-Flack * Atropos - Monica Forsberg * Klotho - Marie Kuhler-Flack * Lachesis - Monica Forsberg * Demetrius - Anders Öjebo * Ithicles - Anders Öjebo * Ithicles vänner (Ithicles' friends) - Daniel Bergfalk & Anders Öjebo * Apollo - Daniel Bergfalk * Pojkarna (Boys) - Anton Olofsson * Cyklopen (Cyclop) - Hasse Andersson * Folk i Thebe (People of Thebes) - Louise Reader, Roger Storm, Anders Öjebo & Johan Hedenberg * Tonårstjejer (Teenage girls) - Marie Kuhler-Flack & Mariam Wallentin * Berättare (Narrator) - Johan Hedenberg Category:Disney International dubs Category:Disney Swedish dubs